


Stealing Skullhearts

by LynRRose



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series, Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Akechi Goro Redemption, Carol gets the friends and support she deserves, Crossover, Evil!Joker, F/F, Time Travel, can they even fit in Mona anymore?, no beta we die like men, there are so many thieves now, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynRRose/pseuds/LynRRose
Summary: Carol just wanted a normal life, one were she didn't have to fight or be called a monster, but most of all she wanted her freedom. So she agreed to save a world that wasn't hers. Unfortunately for her, this task isn't going to be easy, especially with a former trickster standing in the way.OrAfter Joker betrays the world and strikes a deal with Yaldabaoth, Philemon recruits a trickster from another world to right what has been wronged.
Relationships: Filia/Painwheel | Carol, Marie Korbel/Peacock, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings are kinda up in the air right now, since I kinda want to add Kasumi to Carol/Filia who know. It depends on how thing play out.
> 
> I might change up Kasumi's story a bit so she become a permanent member of the PTs but I don't know.

I wasn’t sure how I got here.

Everywhere I looked there was a never ending whiteness.

Was I dead?

Last thing I remember was confronting the Skullgirl, then nothing.

“Carol.” I flinched despite myself, despite the fact that was my name. Not Subject 0-84, not Painwheel, Carol.

I slowly turned around to see a man in a butterfly mask.

“Who… are you?”

“I am Philemon, a dweller in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls.” He bowed slightly. “I am here to offer you a deal.”

My guard immediately went up. “What sort of deal?”

“A great pain ails your heart. I cannot completely erase your burden, but I can give you the power to alleviate it.”

“And in exchange?”

“All I will ask of you is to rebel, to break the chains that ensnare your heart and with it, free my world.”

I tilted my head. “So you are saying… I need to gain my freedom… and somehow gain it for your world?”

The man nodded.

That didn’t sound too bad. I already strived for freedom from Lab Zero.

“...What’s the catch?”

“The catch is that the position you will be taking has been walked once before, and you must overcome the previous guest.”

So, more fighting. But now I had a better shot at freedom.

He held out his hand and I hesitantly took it. We shook.

“Thank you, Carol.”

With that, my vision started to fade. As I fell into darkness, the thought “did I make a mistake?” circled in my mind.

***

I awoke suddenly, startled by the jolting of the train.

Memories that didn’t feel quite right filled my head. Being arrested for defending a woman. Being shipped off to Tokyo heartlessly.

Painwheel shuttered with rage.

I looked at the slight reflection given by the window. No mask covered my face but scars marred it where the leather mask was sewn on. Upon feeling my back, I found the port for Buer Drive was still there. But I wasn’t in any pain at all and my head felt clearer than it’s ever been. The mind control apparatus must have been removed.

Was this part of the deal?

The train reached its destination and I stepped off, taking a second to take in my surroundings. So this was Philemon’s world. It seems a lot less chaotic than New Meridian.

I slowly made my way to my new residence. Along the way, a weird app popped up but I paid it no mind.

I entered LeBlanc, where my guardian was supposed to be.

I walked up to the main at the counter, timidly asking, “Excuse me, but are you Sojiro Sakura?”

He looked up from his crossword. “Oh right, they said it was today.” He put his magazine aside. “So you’re Carol. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh? I wasn’t expecting someone so… Anyway follow me.”

Sojiro led me upstairs to the attic. “This is your room. I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed.” He turned around. “Hm? You look like you wanna say something.”

“Thank you for taking me in.” I smiled earnestly.

He seemed honestly surprised. “Well, I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night, but don’t do anything stupid. I’ll throw you out if you cause any trouble.”

I quietly nodded.

“We’ll go to Shujin tomorrow so be prepared for that.” I nodded again and he left.

As I cleaned up the attic-space, I wondered about the deal I made. Other than my arrest and probation, everything seemed peaceful. It wouldn’t be the same as back home, but I could lead a regular life here.

But Philemon had specifically asked me to rebel, though against what exactly?

I shook my head. I shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

I fell asleep optimistic.

That optimism faded when I woke up in a prison cell, chained up like an animal.

I heard a laugh and I turned to see two girls dressed up in warden costumes. Behind them sat a man with an absurdly long nose.

***

I pondered Igor’s words as I got ready. He’s phrasing mirrored Philemon’s. I sighed. I guess a regular life was too much to ask for, though I should have expected as much.

The visit to Shujin went as well as expected, with warnings being repeated. I didn’t miss how my homeroom teacher stared at my scars.

And before I knew it, it was the next day.

I was about midway through my trip to school when it started raining. I ducked under an awning to wait out the worst of the downpour.

Another person joined me under the awning. I fiddled with my uniform, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye and wondering if I should strike up a conversation with her.

Then a car pulled up. The window slid down to reveal an older man with curly hair. His eyes flickered towards me, harboring a faintly disguised disgust, before turning back toward the other girl.

“Good morning. Want me to give you a ride to school? You’re going to be late.”

“Um, sure! Thank you.” To my surprise, she climbed into the stranger’s car.

“Do you need a lift too?” I knew he was only saying that to be polite. Painwheel growled inside my mind to not let him take her, to not let the same thing that happened to me happen to another person.

Resisting the urge as best as I could, I shook my head. As they drove away, Painwheel screamed at me to go after them, even though I was memorising the license plate. Not that I could catch up to them in my current state.

Running footsteps sounded out to my right and a blonde student slid to a stop just on the left edge of the awning. “Damn that pervy teacher.”

I blinked, wondering if I heard him correctly.

He turned around, eyes temporarily widening before hardening into a scowl. “...What do you want? ‘You planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?”

My grip on my bag tightened. “...I don’t know a Kamoshida.”

His glare softened. “Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida.”

That didn’t calm Painwheel down at all.

“He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is- the king of a castle? Don’t you agree?”

Painwheel agreed, but I said, “I’m afraid I don’t know him well enough to have an opinion.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? Do you not have PE?”

“I’m a transfer student. Today’s my first day.” I looked at his uniform. “You go to Shujin too?”

“So that’s why I haven’t seen you around here. I would have remembered someone with-” He looked away. “Sorry. Yes, I go to Shujin. Anyway this rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.”

He turned around and suddenly I got light headed. The student murmured something along the same lines and began walking. 

I quietly followed, zoning out.

Something sounded behind me and Painwheel’s instincts kicked in. Gae Bolga’s spikes ripped out from underneath my fingernails as I spun around to meet… nothing.

I sighed, willing the spikes to return and glanced behind me. good , he didn’t seem to notice. I glanced back at my hand. At least I still had my healing factor and Gae Bolga if I ever needed to defend myself, and thankfully Gae Bolga hurt a lot less to use.

“Wha-?”

I ran up to my fellow student’s side and saw… a castle? Judging from his reaction, this was not normal in this world.

“We didn’t come the wrong way though… Yeah, this should be right. What’s going on here? I guess we’ll have to go and ask.” Having no better ideas, I followed him.

We entered a huge entrance hall.

“Hey, the sign was for the school, right?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

Another sound rang out and Gae Bolga’s spears unsheathed themselves again. This time it wasn’t nothing.

A knight with heavy armor approached us. All of Painwheel’s instincts screamed “Danger!”

“Geez, you freaked me out!” My fellow student stepped towards the knight. “Who’re you? You a student? Man, your costume’s impressive. Is that armor real?”

I hid my claws behind my back. “I think we should leave.”

“Nah, it has to be some sort of prank.”

More knights came out of the shadows.

“I don’t think it’s a prank.”

That’s when one of them shoved him to the ground. “Hey, what are you-!” The sound of the spear cracking against his skull caused me to cringe.

The knights swarmed me. I managed to dodge a few swings but soon I too got knocked out cold.

I awoke with adrenaline still blazing through my veins.

I shot up, giving my surroundings a quick once over. A prison cell, one quite unlike the one in the Velvet Room. At least I wasn’t chained up.

Spotting my fellow student, I rushed to his side and began to shake him awake.

“Mom, you don’t need to-” He opened his eyes and I could practically see the memories returning to him.

He sat up. “Shit, so it wasn’t a dream.”

A blood curdling scream sounded out outside our cell.

Both of us ran to the bars.

“Th-the hell was that just now?”

Desperate cries of help echoed on the stone walls.

“Whoa… whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re shitting me right? We need to get out of here!” He ran to the back of the cell and began combing the walls.

I clutched the bars and I still possessed even a fraction of my enhanced strength. I began to tug at the bars. The metal creaked and groaned and slowly began to bend, but it was ultimately pointless. I wouldn’t be able to create a hole big enough to pass through in time.

I banged my fist against the bars. Never before would I have ever imagined that I would want to be Painwheel. Painwheel would have been able to tear the door off its hinges no problem. Helplessness clawed at my heart.

“What is all that racket?” A legion of knights marched up to our cell. “No matter, be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is “unlawful entry”. Thus, you will be sentenced to death.”

“Say what?”

“No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle.” A man wearing only a cloak and a speedo walked up to the cell.

My fellow student's eyes went wide. “Huh? Wait… Is that you, Kamoshida?”

The man snorted. “I thought it was some petty thief but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto. Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought a friend…” His yellow eyes fixated on me. “Disgusting. I heard you had some serious scarring, but I didn’t know you were so hideous.”

I didn’t know what was worse. The overwhelming shame threatening to drown me or Painwheel’s uncontrollable rage.

“Hey! Leave her out of it!” Sakamoto shouted.

“Oh, raising your voice? Sounds like you’re just dying to be executed.” One of the knights shoved open the cell door and Kamoshida and them piled into the cell.

I was barely able to prevent Painwheel from pouncing upon Kamoshida, so I couldn’t run when Sakamoto managed to knock down one of the knights and yelled at me to book it.

“Just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious!”

“Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are. Not that I expected much.” Kamoshida grinned.

“She ain’t a friend… Come on, hurry up and go!”

“What’s the matter? Too scared to run away? Hmph, pathetic scum isn’t worth my time..”

I was trembling with Painwheel’s rage by that time, but I couldn’t do anything, not as Kamoshida beat Sakamoto. Not as Kamoshida spat petty insults at him. Not as the knights prepared to separate his head from his neck.

Hot tears poured down my face.

A blue butterfly fluttered in front of me. “This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…”

_ Why are you resisting your rage? _

I gasped. The voice that rang out through my head was rough and hoarse, like Painwheel’s. It was like Painwheel herself was talking to me.

_ Your anger is righteous. Justified. Embrace it. _

I shook my head.

_ Painwheel is part of you. You can’t deny it. The scared little girl and the monster are one and the same. But the monster doesn’t have to be a monster anymore. _

I understood.

_ Let us forge a contract. I am thou, thou art I. Thou shall smite all who think they have escaped judgement. Show them the vengeance of the ill and forgotten, for your rampage shall not be stopped by no one of heaven, earth, or hell! _

It hurt. It hurt a lot. But the pain was nothing compared to what I’ve been through.

“Execute him!”

“That’s enough!”

A moment of silence passed through the cell as they all looked back at me. “What was that?” Sakamoto was dropped to the ground.

Kamoshida turned towards me. “You desire to be killed that much? Fine!”

The knight next to me slammed its shield into the side of my head yet still I stood.

It tried to bring its sword down upon me, but I knocked it out of the knights hands.

I could feel it; the familiar suffocating feeling of that leather mask. I dug my fingers into it and released the scream that had built up for Trinity knows how long.

“ _ Tear them apart, Praxidice! _ ”

I ripped off the mask and power far greater than what Hatred Install had to offer tore through my system.

Beside me in the blue flames stood a towering figure cloaked in tan robes and wearing a gas mask. One hand was a gigantic mechanical claw whose blades looked faintly like those of Buer Drive. In the other, she held a set of scales.

“G-guards!”

They were torn to shreds before they could put up a fight.

I was on top of Kamoshida in seconds. Dangling him in the air via his throat, Gae Bolga’s spears burst out of my skin. Just as I was about to drive them through his skull, Praxidice’s voice stopped me.

_ Carol, the boy. _

I glanced over my shoulder and in between Buer Drive’s blades to see Sakamoto’s terrified expression. Awareness of the situation hit me like a freight train.

Throwing Kamoshida to the ground, I grabbed Sakamoto’s arm and dragged him out of the cell. I momentarily let go to twist the metal lock around the bars of the cell, ensuring that Kamoshida won’t get out anytime soon. He seemed too shaken up to do anything though.

“What the hell?” Sakamoto cried out while looking at me. I didn’t need to see Buer Drive or feel its grimly familiar weight to know that he was seeing Painwheel.

In a flash of blue flame, I felt Buer Drive’s weight disappear. I grasped my arm uncomfortably, eyes averting themselves from his gaze. “W-we should get out of here.”

“Yeah.” He nodded, eyes still wide. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beowulf voice* This is for you, my 3 subscribers!

It was surprising how quickly everything can go wrong.

It had been a regular day in Mementos for Akechi, taking out the targets for Shido. Honestly, he hated doing this, being reduced to a gun for hire, but it was all according to plan. Eventually, Akechi would get his revenge, when Shido was at his highest, when he had the furthest to fall.

And in just a couple of seconds it all blew up in Akechi’s face.

He was just finishing dispatching a shadow when a bullet tore through his shoulder. He whipped around only to catch a glimpse of his attacker before a bullet entered his skull.

He hadn’t expected to wake up again after that.

His lungs greedily sucked in air as his consciousness returned. His eyes snapped open, finding himself still in Mementos with, oddly, a little girl he didn’t recognize hovering above him. Behind her was something that Akechi did recognize.

A persona.

It looked like a leg-less skeleton with bright glowing blue veins fanning out from its back like wings. An equally blue fire radiated from its back.

Akechi cautiously rose into a sitting position, quietly sizing up the girl. She didn’t seem like much, but looks can be deceiving and he had no experience with other persona users. The girl was an albino and was wearing a maid outfit of all things.

“Do you know where we are?” Her voice was oddly monotone.

Akechi blinked. “We’re in Mementos.” He would think another persona user would at least know that.

“Where is that in relation to New Meridian?”

“New Meridian?” He repeated. “I’ve never heard of that place.”

“How can you have not heard of-”

She was interrupted by the loud roar of several shadows sprinting towards them. Akechi sprang to his feet and drew his sword. “I don’t know who you are, but you better not weigh me down.”

She scoffed. “I could say the same for you.”

“Come, Loki!”

“Destroy them, Revenant!”

***

We ran through the halls of this dungeon, avoiding the guardsmen, but despite our efforts, we only found a dead end.

“Damnit! How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?” Sakamoto cried out. He hadn’t mentioned Painwheel yet, but I dreaded the moment that he did. How the hell was I supposed to explain her?

“Hey, you there.” A new voice rang out from behind us. “Blondie! Long hair! Look over here!”

We turned around to find a strange cat-like creature locked up in one of the cells.

Sakamoto recoiled slightly. “Gah, what is this thing?”

“You’re not soldiers of this castle, right? Get me out of here!” The cat-like creature pleaded. “Look, the key’s right there!”

I took a gamble. I could probably find a way out eventually, as the enemies here were weaker than what I have faced in the past, but that would be by myself. I wasn’t sure if I would be able to properly protect Sakamoto or if I would accidentally hurt him in a fight. “Do you know the way out?”

The cat-like creature perked up. “Of course!”

Hearing the approaching clanks of the soldier’s footsteps, I hurriedly grabbed the key and unlocked the cell, ignoring Sakamoto’s surprised face.

The cat-like creature waltzed out, stretching its little arms out. “Ahhh, freedom tastes so great!”

“Now where’s the exit, you monster cat?” Sakamoto had recovered, a glare settling on his face.

That glare was mirrored on the cat-like creature. “I am not a cat! I am Morgana!”

“Shut up and hurry it up! Do you wanna be locked up again?”

“All right, sheesh! Follow me and stay quiet!” Morgana commanded.

We followed, and after a few quips upon lowering the drawbridge, we ran into a soldier.

Another flash of blue flame, and I felt Buer Drive’s weight return. Not wasting any time, I leaped onto the soldier and tore off its head. It came off easily, melting into goop in my hands. However, that goop quickly reformed into two enemies.

I jumped back and summoned Praxidice.

“Megido!” With my command, Praxidice raised her scales and energy coalesced in a ball that consumed the enemies and left nothing behind.

The flame returned, and I was left shaking slightly with the anxiety of the impending reaction.

I slowly turned around to face the two. Both of their jaws were dropped, but Morgana quickly recovered.

A big grin spread across his face. “Wow, color me impressed. This isn’t your first rodeo, is it?”

“Fighting’s fighting. But a lot of this is new.” I admitted. Turning around, I beckoned them to continue our escape. “Come on, we need to go!”

Although still stunned, Sakamoto joined Morgana and me in running towards the exit, but it wasn’t long before he stopped again. 

“Hold on a sec.” He looked into a cell containing a guy laying on the ground.

I grabbed his shoulder, knowing where this was going. “We’ll come back for them, but we can’t save anyone if we are dead.”

Sakamoto nodded grimly and we continued on.

Morgana looked like he wanted to say something, but stayed quiet.

Eventually, we found a room with a vent we could escape from. But before we could finally get out of this nightmare, Morgana got my attention.

“Hey, long hair.”

“My name’s Carol.”

“Carol.” Morgana looked thoughtful. “Are you ashamed of your idea of rebellion?”

Was he referring to Painwheel? “If you referring to... that transformation?”

He nodded.

I gripped my arm awkwardly. “Won’t you be ashamed too if you turned into a monster each time you fight?”

“Well, that form has to be important to you if that is how your idea of rebellion looks. All I’m saying that you shouldn’t try to repress it.”

I remembered what Praxidice said. 

_Your anger is righteous. Justified. Embrace it._

“Are you staying here?” I asked. 

He smirked. “I still have some business to do here, but don’t worry, I won’t get caught again. I take it you’re coming back?”

“Yeah, we have to save those people.”

An unreadable expression crossed Morgana’s face. “Well, I could use your help. See ya later.” With that, he dashed off.

Sakamoto was quiet until we found ourselves on the familiar streets of Toyko.

“Did we make it?” He said between heavy breaths.

A voice rang out from my pocket. “You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.”

“Huh, returned? Does that mean we got away?”

“I think so.” I replied.

He scratched his head. “I dunno what to think anymore… What was that all anyway? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat, and…” He looked at me and I looked at the ground.

“...We should go to school, it’s nearly lunchtime.” I spoke up after glancing at my phone to check the time.

Sakamoto nodded and we weaved our way to school through the crowd, barely sneaking by a pair of officers.

And there was the school, just like I saw it last, no castle or anything.

He stood there gaping, clearly not understanding what was going on. Granted, I didn’t understand either, but I took it in stride. I had a feeling that this had to do with Philemon’s request. “Come on, let’s get to class.”

“What about-”

“We’ll talk later.”

He shook his head. “How are _you_ not freaking out right now?”

A grim expression crossed my face. “I’ve seen weirder.”

He seemed lost in thought, so I went ahead and entered the school.

Immediately, I was hit by the suffocating atmosphere of fear and judgment. It was like back when I was wandering around New Meridian as Painwheel. Whispers and nervous glances surrounded me.

I felt Praxidice speak at the back of my mind. _Do not waste your time with those that refuse to understand you._

I only frowned in response. It’s not like I could just close my eyes and they would all disappear.

Trying my best to block out the whispers and glances, I bowed my head and headed to the faculty office.

Kawakami let out a deep sigh when she saw me. “Unbelievable. Being half a day later on your first day? Can you explain yourself?”

“I got lost.” I said in a small voice. I never liked getting in trouble.

She shook her head. “Just don’t make it a habit. I’ll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. 

Only a couple of minutes later, I was standing in front of the classroom under the stare of my classmates.

“Being super late on her first day? She really is insane.”

“What the hell are those scars from?”

“Probably from a street fight.”

“Settle down.” Kawakami sighed. “Well, I’ll like to introduce a transfer student, Carol Kutsu. Today, we had her attend from the afternoon on since she wasn’t feeling well. All right, please say something to the class.”

“I-lt’s nice to meet you.” I bowed slightly.

“She seems quiet, but I bet when she loses it…”

“I mean, she was arrested for assault, right?”

“...Uh, so your seat will be… over there, the one that’s open.” Kawakami pointed to the seat behind the girl I saw this morning. “Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with her for today?”

“Lies.” I glanced at the girl when she murmured as I walked by. My frown deepened a bit and I when to sit down.

I could barely pay attention to class. My thoughts were clouded by the whispers of my classmates, and when I got a coherent thought, it was about the mysterious castle.

Kawakami pulled me aside after class. “It seems like people are already talking about you, but I’m not the one who told them. I can’t even catch a break, why do I have to deal with this? You should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura sounded pretty angry.”

Sakamoto approached us.

Kawakami sighed. “What do you want?”

“Nothin’,” He said, before brushing past me and murmuring, “I’ll be waiting on the rooftop.” 

Kawakami raised an eyebrow. “You two know each other?” She didn’t wait for me to answer. “Don’t get involved with him. He’s trouble. Though he wasn’t like that when he was dedicating his time to track and field…” She trailed off before sighing again and leaving.

I didn’t waste any time going to the roof. I had to do this eventually, better to rip off the bandage so they said.

Sakamoto was lounging on a folding chair when I got to the roof. “There you are. Sorry for calling you up here like this.”

“It’s no problem,” I said, trying to hide my anxiety.

“Bet Kawakami said not to get involved with me. Then again, we’re in the same boat. Heard you got a criminal record. Everyone’s talking about it. But that’s not why I called you up here.” And here comes the question I was dreading. “What was with that castle? And all that stuff that went on inside it? It was real, right?”

I sighed. “It’s real. Though I understand it about as much as you do.”

“Shit.” He shook his head. “I just don’t know how to process this. But I guess I should thank you for saving my life. So, thank you, Carol.”

I tilted my head. “You aren’t scared of me?”

“I mean, you did turn into a monster and completely destroy some of those things that were after us, and that weird thing came out of you, but you saved me and you promised to go back to save those guys in the cells. So my gut is telling me you’re a good person.” He itched his nose awkwardly.

This time, I was the one shaking my head. “But I almost killed that Kamoshida guy.”

Sakamoto narrowed his eyes. “Even if you did, I think you’d be justified.” His scowl lightened a bit. “It’s weird though, I passed him in the hallway and he didn’t seem to remember what happened at all.”

I scratched my chin. “Maybe they are different people? Because the one in the castle had yellow eyes and the one at school doesn’t. Correct me if I’m wrong because I’ve only seen the one at school one time.”

“That could be, though they acted pretty much the same.” He paused for a moment. “We are going back there, right?”

“I’m certainly going to try. Though you don’t have to tag along if you don’t want to.”

“No, I’m definitely going. Especially if it has something to do with Kamoshida.” Sakamoto scratched the back of his head. “Oh right, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Ryuji Sakamoto and you’re Carol, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Anyways, that’s all I called you up here for. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ryuji waved goodbye and exited the rooftop.

I watched him go before sighing. I somehow got out of that conversation without talking much about Painwheel or the fact I was from another world, however, I wasn’t looking forward to facing my guardian after turning up to school half a day late.

Glancing around the rooftop one last time, I noticed some planters. Does that mean there’s a gardening club? Hopefully, I would be able to join and they won’t be too turned off from my criminal record. I should ask Ryuji about it later.

After that train of thought, I headed home, an odd mix of hopefulness and dread in my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A bonus sketch of you guessed it, Marie's Persona, Revenant!
> 
> Also some bonus info: Praxidice's Arcana is actually Judgement not Fool, since Carol is not a natural wildcard.
> 
> Revenant's arcana is Death, obviously.
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention that Carol's last name Japanese for Agony, had to come up with something because she doesn't have a cannon last name.
> 
> A link to my twitter if the image doesn't work: https://twitter.com/Lyn_R_Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Praxidice- The ancient Greek goddess of judicial punishment, who carries out vengeance for those who have been wronged.  
> Because giving Carol Nemesis was too easy.
> 
> Check my profile for my twitter/instagram/tumblr for my art.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Criticism is always welcome! Comments make me work faster!


End file.
